


Well,I Slept My Friend's "Papa".【哦豁，我睡了朋友她“爹”。】【莫里森XReader】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Summary: 和平世界AU设定，守望解散后莫里森过上了担当宋哈娜监护人的日子。新世界领养子女被指定在成立新家庭之前仍受监护人的掌控，监护人在特殊的时候仍旧可以对已经成年的领养子女实行一些约束，如'半禁足'——除了工作时间会被完全监视——说白了就是上下班接送，然后再被禁足在屋内。
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Well,I Slept My Friend's "Papa".【哦豁，我睡了朋友她“爹”。】【莫里森XReader】

『什么叫你不回来吃晚饭了？』

你乖巧地窝在长沙发的一角百无聊赖地看着电视里的节目，身旁的杰克莫里森身围花边白色围裙，一手持着锅铲，一手举着电话蹙着眉在你身畔站定。

『什么叫计划有变？难道你忘了薇薇安(VIvian)还在咱们家中么？……我听不懂你那些时髦的新词语，反正就是派对对吗？』

『洛洁西卡联名互动的萨博朋克滞销展？』

你终于懒洋洋地吐了几个字，莫里森举着电话望向你坐直的身体。你嘴角上扬，又仰面倒向柔软的沙发靠垫，忽闻电话那边宋哈娜的声音突然变得响亮清晰。

『好了papa，这不也是突然收到邀请嘛。Vi亲(Vilove)今晚家里没人给做饭，我怎么舍得她吃那些没营养的速食，这正是您大显身手的时候！晚上就让她睡我的卧室吧，客用卧室……总之你不要去就对了。……哈？好，我马上过去！So long,papa!Love you~』

接着就是'咔哒'的电话挂断声。

——是莫里森开了免提。

『你也听到了……今晚你就住在这里吧。原本是哈娜约的你，真的很抱歉。』

『没事的，您不用抱歉。』

『真是的……』

你瞥了掖在身侧自己手机上哈娜发来的『Party Cover!』的短信无声地笑了，莫里森将手机揣回裤兜，无力地挠了挠脖颈。

『这已经是这个月第三次了，再有下次……』

『您就要'半禁足'她了嘛？』

看一直懒散的你忽然一脸认真地看着自己，莫里森有些不自在地咳了一声，转而意会问道。

『你的监护人经常半禁足你么？』

『哈……我家的老头子凶得很。』

你耸了耸肩，没有直接回答莫里森的问题，看他仍旧持着锅铲望着你，你换了淡漠的表情豁然微笑道。

『你们这些领养了亚裔少女的单身中年米国男人还真的是不容易哈。』

莫里森闻言连忙摆手，突然有些脸红。

『不，我已经50上下了。』

『哦，我觉得没什么。(Well,I'm ok with that.)』

见坐在沙发中的你抱着膝盖仰着脖颈微微斜眼瞥着自己，目光中带着些许细碎的暧光，莫里森忽得不敢再直视你，连忙用手擦了擦围裙，转身去厨房洗手。

『番茄意面还是胡椒意面？』

『奶油的可以嘛？』

『当然。』

『我要多加芝士。』

『……好。』

吃完晚饭的你和莫里森仍旧卧在沙发里看电视，你不挑剔，陪着莫里森看起了些怀旧的老电影，讲的是一些老男人的雄心壮志和浪漫情怀。尽管你对此并无兴趣，但你仍旧享受，因为莫里森为你奉上了餐后的甜点布丁，并允许你躺在他坚实的大腿上，也在你不安分地翻身的时候安抚地拍着你露肩T恤的肩头。

啊，简直如身在天堂。

你转过头，将脸埋到莫里森的居家裤里贪婪地呼吸着柔软棉布经过加香剂洗涤过后的芬芳，和一丝若有若无的男人身体的味道。莫里森的大手适时地抚摸上你的头侧，粗糙的指尖略过你漆黑蓬松的直发，你不自觉地舒适地眯起眼。

『Papa？』

『Yes,Vivian?』

莫里森听到了你语调里的撒娇，温柔地顺应了你的呼唤。

『你爱我吗?』

你稍带懒散的娇俏的尾音几乎把莫里森的心化掉。他想起了哈娜十六七的时候还能因为想要一些东西而冲自己如此撒娇，如今再听到如此相似的声调，自己也忍不住一如既往地低下头，习惯性吻向膝上少女的秀发。

『当然，我的爱都是你的，宝贝。』

发间落下温情的一吻，你忽得转过脸，一把揽住莫里森的脖颈。莫里森吃了一惊，但看你只是目光流转地看着他，自己也不好轻举妄动。

『莫里森先生，我可不是哈娜……』

『好吧……』

莫里森见自己的心思都被看透，只得苦笑着伸手解开你贪恋地勾着他后颈的双臂，见你坐正了身体，他似是为了补偿你，低头向你的侧脸凑上轻柔一吻。

『我也爱你哦，Vivian。』

你的手按在莫里森的胸膛，健硕的胸肌就隐藏在这件暗蓝色紧身短袖衫下，和你胸膛中的心脏不同，莫里森的心跳是平稳的。贴近的脸颊带有男人肌肤的温度，你无意识地娇哼了一声，忽然走火入魔一般扯住了莫里森的前襟引颈递上了自己的柔软的双唇。见莫里森只是颤抖了一下，并没有激烈地拒绝或是直接推开自己。你睁开眼，不舍地分开因贴近而濡湿的嘴唇，微微张开如樱桃般柔嫩的小口，再次覆盖上去。

这次莫里森被你直接压倒在沙发上，伴随着躺倒的惊讶，你顺势侵入了莫里森的口腔。男人的嘴里还有他观影时适量怡情的威士忌的味道，见你竟如仔细品尝一般开始吮吸起自己的唇舌，莫里森终于在啧啧的水声中臊红了脸。

『宝贝，你知道自己在做什么吗？』

纠缠的唇舌终于分开，莫里森仰视着骑坐在他身上的你，尽可能冷静地问道。你的一只手撑在他的胸膛，这会儿手下的心跳乱得如同急鼓，你终于满足地浅笑，再次像慵懒的猫咪一般蜷伏在莫里森胸前。

『你不是说爱我吗？Papa。』

『好了，这可真够诡异的。』

莫里森尝试撑起身坐起，你却伸出食指挡在他唇前，寸住了他的行动。同时你坏心地扭动胯部，细小的摩擦引得莫里森不自在地往一旁躲了躲腰身。

『果然你们都是对亚裔少女有兴趣，所以才领养我们的吧。这里的反应……你以为我会忽略么？』

『……你误会了。』

莫里森尽可能礼貌地将你从他身上推开，随即沉着脸整理了下衣襟。

『我是真心将哈娜当做自己的女儿疼爱，这点你勿需质疑。』

『但从我的角度看，你们这些大老粗(Muscle men)就是对亚裔小妞(Asian Chick)没有丝毫抵抗力。』

看你跪坐一在旁眯起眼，略有些不屑地撇了嘴，刚才的色气瞬间烟消云散。莫里森恢复了对你们这个世代惯用的苦笑，点破了自己从刚才就在意的地方。

『'你们'？』

看着莫里森略带探究的目光，你意识到自己因为懈怠而说得太多了，思索过后觉得解释这一切实在太过麻烦，你索性伸手脱掉身上的露肩吊带衫，见你与他衣服同色的胸衣包裹着的丰满胸部弹着跳了出来，莫里森连忙摆手挡在身前。

『喔！Vidol(Vi宝)，这有点太过了！』

『是啊，足有32C。』

说着你试着抖动了一下，见莫里森直接难堪地把目光别向一旁。你哑然失笑，忽然像是想起了什么，一边坏心地挤着胸部向莫里森靠近，一边歪着脑袋天真地问道。

『Papa?我做了什么不好的事情嘛？』

『……』

『如果是的话，请惩罚我，好吗？』

你搪开了莫里森挡在你面前的双手，攀上了他宽阔的肩膀，并将沉甸甸的胸部放在了他的胸膛。

『莫里森先生，我虽然不是哈娜，但我能比她更爱你。』

『——作为一个女人。』

说着你魅惑了双眼仰视着莫里森，引颈吻上了他性感的下巴，灵巧的手指也一路向下，在他腰胯周围游走，然后调皮地勾起居家裤的裤腰边缘试图向下拉。

『够了！』

莫里森终于握住你的臂膀猛地翻身用力地将你按压在沙发上，虽然他对你怒目而视，但粗重的呼吸和隔着裤子顶在你小腹的傲人物什却让你丝毫紧张不起来。

『Vidol，不要这样，我也只是个男人。』

『那也正巧是我仅想得到的。』

你深知就差临近边界的最后一脚，索性冲着男人暧昧地勾起嘴唇，信手拉下了一边的胸衣。

『——！』

莫里森再也抑制不住，他一把将你的胸衣扯下。你刚听到身后勾爪崩开的声音，就感到莫里森狠狠地吻住自己的嘴唇连啃带咬，方才为自己贴心揉发的粗糙大掌也覆在自己娇嫩的双乳上肆意揉捏，动作粗暴至极。未等揉搓几下，又信手叼起敏感的乳尖用力地捏动拉长，你因承受不住这突如其来的攻击而用力地抓向莫里森的后背，尽管这点抓痕对莫里森来说算不上什么，他却立刻放开了近乎窒息的你的双唇，转而向下一口含住了你因蹂躏而挺立的乳头，充满技巧地用舌尖来回高频地拨弄。

『啊——！Papa……痛………你弄疼我了……』

『你真是个……坏女孩……』

莫里森终于放慢了对你胸部的攻击，因为他已经摸到你热裤内因没穿内裤而造成的一片黏腻。现在回想起来，在帮助收拾碗筷时你有刻意提了一下裤子，那时自己可能已经注意到了你的骆驼趾，可却让自己的正经尽力驱散了邪恶的念头，并尽快地抛在了脑后。而你因莫里森摸到了自己的秘处而感觉倍增，双手揽过男人的脖颈，在任由他在滑腻的股间肆意抚摸几下后，终于难耐地颤声说道。

『莫里森……嗯——！进来……』

『进来……这个么？』

骨节分明的手指挤进秘道，你忍不住舒爽地惊呼出声。莫里森没等你缓过来，便加速了对你两腿中间的攻击，一时除了呻吟，你半个字也吐不出来，就连阻止莫里森手指的抽插也做不到。莫里森也适时地含住了你的乳尖，色情至极地用舌尖搅动轻拨。随着身下的水声越甚，未经你同意，莫里森便增至两根手指。你的声音忽然拔高一个八度，莫里森意会地很快，瞬间暴风般地攻击起你体内的那个要命的点，等你从恍惚中回过神，你已经在莫里森高超的技巧下尖叫着潮吹了半面沙发。

【化身野兽的莫里森也太过分了。】

你软瘫在沙发上动弹不得的时候不由得这样想，而莫里森却没有管你，而是从身侧茶几的底层抽屉里取了个金色包装的套套撕开，利落地带上，然后带着充满情欲的表情握着自己尺寸惊人的阳物拍打着你水光黏腻的私处，又伸手拉过你的头发，让你注视着自己将挺立的阳物缓缓地插入你早已洪水泛滥的秘所。

『啊……啊……』

看你满面通红地湿润了双眼，莫里森突然坏心地调戏道。

『怎么，不喜欢看Papa把阴茎插进你的小妹妹吗？』

『小……』

你羞得几乎昏过去，这个词你确定你们这个世代已经很久都不用了，但此刻听起来却……却太……

莫里森见你自己撑着身子看着你与他交合的地方忍不住呜咽，也放开了你的头发，双手把住你的纤腰专心地顶动起来。你分明看到随着每一下抽插都有淫汁不断飞溅出来，一时头昏脑涨，但又舍不得移开视线。

『我的阴茎有这么美味吗？Vidol，你看，你下面嘴的口水都止不住了……』

『啊——！呜——！』

【是不是自己不应该惹他？】

『现在后悔可晚了。』

像是能看透自己的想法，莫里森自信地一笑，抬手将你的膝盖压到了两边，对准中间的秘所开始了全力的冲刺。

『啊——！啊——！莫里森……不……啊！莫里森先生……饶了我吧……呜——！』

『不行，作为大人一定要好好教育你们这些坏孩子……省得你再这样去勾引别人……』

『不……啊！我不会的……嗯——！我只……啊——！啊——！』

你惊诧于莫里森的技巧，也深深地感受到自己真的玩不过这个年龄足足大了自己两倍的男人。他迅速地掌握了自己的G点，体力与爆发力又强得惊人，这才进行到一半，你就感觉自己都要被干得昏过去，现在连讨饶的话都无法完整地说出，你只得带着随时高潮的状态支离破碎地哭叫着尽力求莫里森。

『呜……啊！Papa……啊——！嗯——！放过我……我不敢了……不要——！啊！』

『不敢什么？』

见莫里森仍旧游刃有余，你拼尽仅存的理智来回思考，终于决定放手尽力一搏。

『不敢……哈啊！不敢……再引诱你用你的大阴茎(giant dxck)来操我的小洞洞(pxssy)了……不——！啊！啊——！呜啊！』

话音未落，你便察觉到莫里森狠狠地咂了一下舌便放开你的双腿，揽住你汗湿的纤腰玩命地抽插起来。你承受不住，一时被顶动得口水四溅，但快感还是不管不顾地汹涌而至。莫里森看着你丰满的双乳随着自己的抽插上下抖动地不像样子，抬手又狠狠地按抓住之前被你主动露出那边乳房，享受乳肉在掌中弹性十足的触感。你胸部被抓，下身也开始无意识地急速收缩，像是被干得失了神，你竟开始胡乱地呻吟起来。

『嗯——！Papa，我错了……我是你的……嗯——！这个小洞洞……永远是你的……啊！』

莫里森听了你淫乱的告白，再遭受了你紧收蜜穴的双重攻击，他终于忍耐不住，抽出了湿淋淋的肉棒，迅速摘下套子一鼓作气地射在了你的小腹上。

这场酣畅淋漓的性爱终于结束了，当然，酣畅淋漓是莫里森的，你觉得自己几乎丢了半条命。莫里森见你动弹不得的样子，贴心地放你在原地休息一会儿，自己则开始了善后工作。他先是把你和他的所有衣服都扔进洗衣机搅动，见你还是动弹不得，只好给你盖了条毯子自己先去冲澡。等冲完澡换好衣服回来见你终于腻了声音呼唤“Papa莫里森”，这才把你抱到浴室，小心地放到浴缸早就放好的热水里。他转身将毯子和弄脏的沙发套也丢进了洗衣机，又将一切收拾妥当后，这才来给你洗头和清洗身体。

恢复了体力的你再一次不老实起来，一会儿揽过莫里森纵情亲吻，一会儿拉过他的大手往自己沾满泡沫的胸前按，一会儿又用水润光滑的臀部蹭向莫里森的手臂。待冲洗完毕，莫里森又多了一件需要清洗的湿淋淋的衣服，股间也再次崛起，而你却裹上了浴巾拿着电吹风逃到了哈娜的卧室，只探了个脑袋出来。

『我要休息了，事先说好，我一定会锁门的，您也不想在哈娜的房间做什么奇怪的事吧。哦，对了，洗完的衣服明早放到门口就行了，谢谢您，莫里森先生。』

说着便“嘭”地一声关上了门。

第二天早上，你在卧室门口收获到了清洗干净的衣服。当你穿着整齐，洗漱干净地带着自己的包包从楼上下来，见莫里森早已做好了早餐在餐桌边等你。昨晚忘情拥抱你的男人此刻衣着整齐地坐在餐桌边一脸认真地看着报纸，你不觉好笑，但仍旧乖巧地坐回桌边准备享受早餐。

『早。』

『早上好，莫里森先生。』

见你语气仍旧轻松，像是昨晚什么都没发生一般，莫里森终于忍不住偷眼看向你，见你一边咀嚼着吐司一边好笑地看着他，他终于尴尬地轻咳一声，卸下了肩膀。

『所以哈娜昨晚是彻夜未归？』

『是的。』

莫里森看着你化了妆，眼神无法从你涂了牛血色口红的双唇上移开。当听你提及哈娜，胡思乱想的头脑终于回到了正路上，他叹了口气道。

『果然不管下次什么活动，还是让你陪着一起去好了。』

『杰克，我们是闺蜜，不是连体婴。』

虽然知道你是玩笑的语气，但是听到你直呼他的名字，莫里森的心脏还是漏跳了一拍。

『如果她真的是有约要赴的话硬塞我去岂不成电灯泡了，再说让我全程去陪同她了咱们俩的约会怎么办……』

你说着的功夫已经把盘子里的煎蛋培根一扫而光，又擦了擦嘴拎起包包起身去取挂在衣架上的自己的外套，见你都快穿上鞋子，莫里森似是才反应过来，连忙喊住你。

『你说什么？我们的约会？』

『是的，我的号码，写在茶几上的标签上了，记得打给我。我要去见哈娜了，她约了我去喝早咖。』

见你挥了挥手就要开门离去，莫里森似是想起什么，又急急喊住你。

『Vi，你不是下身真空……』

你听清后愣了一秒，然后忍不住笑开了花，连忙解释道。

『没有，内裤我有带，只是昨晚在楼下没穿，我有一套换洗装提前放在楼上了。』

想起昨晚你也是上楼换的舒适的热裤，莫里森这才理解，连忙红着脸起身送你出去。离别的时候你反手揽住男人的脖颈递上了一吻，便取出了外套口袋里的墨镜戴上出了门。

10分钟后，在街角的星某克你和同样带着墨镜的哈娜会了面。与你不同的是，哈娜是真的度过了一个饮酒过度的放纵夜晚，此刻真的头痛欲裂。你作为她最靠谱的闺蜜，一面贴心地递上止痛药和生姜双倍浓缩拿铁，一面吮了一口自己的咖啡云淡风轻地对哈娜说。

『宝贝，我昨晚睡了你爹。』

『哦，干得漂亮。(Good for you.)』

哈娜无力地举了举咖啡杯，你知道哈娜不会介意这样的事情，所以你也能放心大胆地干。你见她因宿醉仍不在状态，却仍旧尽职尽责地回应着你。

『所以接下来你们要约会……或者别的什么劳什子么？』

『差不多吧。你的Papa真的不错，温柔体贴，床上的表现也够看，你为什么不转口味尝试一下年长的对象呢？』

『哈，算了。(pass.)我喜欢小鲜肉。』

『哈娜，我们今年几岁了？』

『25。』

你看着索性把下巴放在咖啡杯上的宋哈娜难受地睁不开眼，自己也忍不住叹了口气。

『再不嫁人难道等着受监护人一辈子的监护吗？你看你，去个Party都要像做贼一样……』

『你也是，算上我老爹你这才和几个人做过？』

『三个……我们家老爷子几乎不让我随意交往。你呢？』

『哈……我家Papa比较宽容一些，到现在五个人。』

你目光落在了自己那杯咖啡上，良久才懒懒地开口。

『要是我的监护人也是莫里斯，我倒情愿一辈子被他监护呢。』

『哈，我的Papa还是很称职的，我可不舍得跟你换……』

见哈娜嘟囔着逐渐睡去，你只好无奈笑了笑，翘起二郎腿继续吮吸起自己的咖啡。


End file.
